Icy The Hedgehog's Personality Preview
by Claire The Cat
Summary: I wrote this just so that People would get to know my fancharacter. It isn't really long at all, just a prewarning. When I write a real story it will be longer.


Here is her information:

Name- Icera (I-SIR-UH) Mary Hedgehog(Icy The Hedgehog)(sometimes called Snowy (Boys call her that when they like her.))  
Age- 18  
Gender- female  
Looks- She is solid white with a light shade of blue everywhere. Her quills are like Amy's but they go down to her Mid Back. She has very light blue eyes.  
Side-Good  
I.Q.- 251, smarter than sonic but not as smart as tails since tails is 300.  
Clothes- For each season...

Spring- In Spring, she wears a pair of blue jeans and very light purple T-Shirt. She also wears tennis shoes.

Summer- She wears a light purple tank top, and a short blue jean skirt. Her shoes this time are flip flops.

Fall- This season, she wears a light purple dress that goes down to her knees and flip flops.

Winter- She's wearing a purple sweater with blue jeans and tennis shoes.

Personality- Shy type, yet brave, always quiet, and polite. A little on the crazy side though.  
Family- Sonic's sister, and Hotshot's sister. (Made by MegaSonicFreak90 on 4kids)  
Crush- Possibly Shadow here. Read and find out.  
Powers- She contains the power of Ice through her necklace, the Ice Crystal, in shape of a heart; it gives her the power of ice. She can perform "Ice spears","time freeze", and "hail storm" and more other attacks she can do with ice. She can even make one up she just has to imagine it and she will cause the attack. She is also psychic. (Or she appears to be at times.)  
Weakness- If she is in a temperature of 182 degrees or more she will start to die rapidly.(she has to stay alive during summer) Also if her necklace is removed she will become extremely sick, and die in several days.  
Blood type- Ice Positive (IP)

I need to start the story now though, don't I? It's not really a story, much as it is sort of a, well, a, darn, how can I word this? It's like an explanation of my fancharacter, and at the same time, an advertisement incase anyone wants her in their story. Lol. Okay, now, let's see how well I can make a story for her off the top of my head…

Oh yeah, copyright stuff.. let's see..

Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow (c) Sega and Sonic Team

Hotshot (Icy's brother) (c) MegaSonicFreak90

Icera (c) ME! D

Ok, just start reading it now.

* * *

The wind, so cold. The fears, so real. Insanely fiction? Answer: DUH. When you are on the peak of a very tall mountain, standing on your toe, with Knuckle-type looking bird things flying over your head,(with dreadlocks of course) then that's definitely a dream that your having.

She wasn't really awake, she was just daydreaming one of her crazy daydreams. She yawns sleepily with her eyes still closed. Her ears twitching hearing her younger brother still locked in the bathroom from last night. She grinned as her brother pleaded to get out.

"When I get out of here, Icera…" Sonic threatened.

"Yeah, yeah, sure… cry me a river, why don'tcha?" She mumbled half awake. She twitched her ears to his pleads and threats, and turn her head into the couch pillow again. She smirked, remembering last night.

-Flashback-

"Haha, 3rd time I beat you tonight, sis!" Sonic said after beating Icera at SAB2.

"That's it!" she said, tired of being beaten, and also wanting a reason to lock Sonic up somewhere. She grabbed the back of his neck, where he couldn't quite reach her, and dragged him to his bathroom, and locked the door. "Hm, quite odd that the lock is on the outside isn't it? Ah well, my luck."

"What the Hell?!" Sonic screeched, trying to break down the door; but Icera blocked it until he got too tired and fell asleep.

-End flashback-

She yawned, and decided to let her annoying brother out. She was too lazy to just turn the lock on the doorknob so instead, she just kicked down the door, which Sonic was apparently unable to do. She yawned and stretched and then lay back down on the couch.

Sonic just stared at her. He shook his head and mumbled, "Sisters…" while he did, her sensitive ears heard, and she lifted her hand, indicating she could freeze him, as she has done before. He instantly raised his hands, and she lowered hers.

He felt slightly relieved; he didn't want to have to dig ice pieces out of his ears like last time. He decided to grab breakfast, seeing that it was 9:34 AM, and he hadn't eaten any dinner last night, due to being trapped in the bathroom.

He started to heat up some "Instant chilidogs" as he always did in the mornings. Icera hated the smell of it, and ran upstairs to his room, because hers still smelt like the chilidogs from when Sonic spilled chili in there.

The microwave finished and he ate his chilidog happily. He left his plate in the sink as always, and he then spotted an empty couch. He ran to it and jumped onto it, loving the way it squeaked without anyone else on it. He burped rather rudely, and then relaxed on the couch, his neck slightly sore from sleeping in the bathroom all night.

He turned it on and saw nothing really good on in particular. He soon went back into his basic "Z's" again. "Lazy Sonic: When Not Running" was his normal title when at home.

Kodak moments were so common with "Lazy Sonic". Be it him arguing with Icera to move, to being so sleepy to have his head fall into his food when eating. Crazy times, I tell ya.

Icera, was sound asleep again after more crazy daydreams, all cuddled up with her doll. The doll was commonly known to a couple close friends of hers as "Her crush". The doll… was a Shadow doll.

* * *

Sorry that it is kinda short, I made it just for an example so that people could get to know Icy, somewhat. I like when she tortures Sonic. D When I write a "real story" it will be longer.


End file.
